2008 New England General Election
The 2008 Republic of New England General Elections was the first ever General Election in the nation's history to elect members to the New England House of Commons and the one Member to the House of Lords. The election system was modeled like almost everything else after the British system. The founders of the island were thought to be candidates for Prime Minister but none of them had been appointed to party leader. Instead one of the friends of the founders, Reginald Hosten ran as leader of the popular Labour Party of New England. In a Hard fought campaign the Labour party won 7 seats enough for a majority with the Conservatives of New England winning 3 seats. In a surprising event the Liberal Future of New England was leading in the polls but only won 2 seats and in a even more surprising the New England Green Party won a seat. In the New England House of Lords race lead founder and person for the namesake of the capital city Thomas Rogden, was elected to the House of Lords unopposed as a independent. During the first few days the government also appointed a speaker which needed eight votes for a approval. In the Speaker of the New England House of Commons election, 2008, in two rounds the House of Commons appointed Sam Oini who is still speaker today. Composition of the Government |- | | Conservatives of New England | 30.15% | +3 | 3 seats | |- | | Liberal Future of New England | 14.09% | +2 | 2 seats | |- | | New England Green Party | 5.79% | +1 | 1 seat | |} What the Government did? *The First New England government spent all it's time forming laws and things all mostly passed and based on the British laws which are exactly like it. *Passed all normal benefits like NHS, with 10 week waiting periods, social security, grants and other things. *Since most of the things like hospitals and schools, basic needs, where already there the government just regulated and took into account these things. *The government set up basic governmental regulation of money and set up five departments. *Passed laws saying all tourism is regulated and controlled by the government to fund basic needs. *Tax system and all basic laws set up, with regulation, a flat tax of 40%. *Government Creates a universal world forum the United Micronations. *Immigration policy is set up: allowing 70 Dutch and 70 British citizens every year, 35 world citizens, and 55 EU citizens. Departments and heads Government *Prime Minister - Reginald Hosten - Labour Party of New England *Home and Immigration - Roger Washington - Labour Party of New England *Foreign Affairs and Ambassador - Cameron Shu - New England Green Party *Health and Public Affairs - Roger Quin - Labour Party of New England *Exchequer of the Country - Ed Gergerson - Labour Party of New England Shadow Government *Opposition Leader/Shadow Health and Public Affairs - Carmen Von Rugen - Conservatives of New England *Shadow Home and Immigration - James Van der woodson - Liberal Future of New England *Shadow Foreign Affairs and Ambassador - Michael Johnson - Conservatives of New England *Shadow Exchequer of the Country - Gary Noble - Conservatives of New England Category:Election